It only takes a little hope
by OliviaLaura
Summary: After the forced shutdown of the Neo World Program, the remaining students are left behind on Jabberwock island, to take care of the others in coma. Who will wake up? And what happens if despair tries to take over once again?


**This is my first Danganronpa fic ever, so I'm quite nervous about posting it but you only live once right? So I decided to post it either way.**

**I would really appreciate reviews so I can improve my writing, and just to see what you think about the story.**

**I'l probably have quite the amount of grammar mistakes because English isn't my first language.**

**Please enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Hajime Hinata gently sat down on the beach of Jabberwock island.

"I guess the only thing I can do right now is wait"

His fingertips stroked the sand that was heated by the bright morning sun.

This beautiful island with golden coasts and deep blue seas, it should have been filled with joy and hope, but instead it was taken over by despair.

Hajime had told himself, that he would be the glimmer of hope on this island, and maybe even together with the other survivors.

"I'm sure they will wake up, at least some of them"

He turned his head to look at the wooden cabin, where he and Makoto Naegi had settled the sleeping students.

Back then Makoto told him, that Akane, Sonia, Fuyuhiko and Kazuchi, were most likely to wake up within 3 days.

It had been one day now.

One day that gone by so slowly.

There was nothing he could do except from checking on them once in a while, and make sure they were given water and nutrition.

The Future Foundation had left the needed supplies to keep the comatose students alive for at least a month.

It all seemed so surreal, they were alive, and yet they were so far away.

Hajime often tried to remember exactly what happened inside the simulation.

His memories were vague and some were even gone.

He still understood the concept of one killing another and could describe the personalities of each of his friends, but the details were all gone.

Thinking back only caused his head to painfully throb, and it made him sick.

Even tough most of his memories were gone, there were still a few clear memories.

Memories from before the simulation, and the killings.

Memories as Izuru Kamukura.

Memories filled with pure despair, and faces full of agony, memories that included no hope at all.

Those memories were the worst.

Hajime decided that some distraction might be good, and

instead of spilling his time by thinking about everything, he left to check once more on his sleeping friends.

It must have been the 3th or 4th time this day that he'd gone off to check on them, but every time he stepped into that cabin, he was hopeful.

He walked over to the oaken little house, and opened the creaking door, not expecting to see what he saw.

Sonia Nevermind stood besides Fuyuhiko's bed.

At first Hajime was joyful, but it took only a while until he realized that she wasn't just innocently standing there.

Her hands were closed tight around Fuyuhiko's neck.

She was trying to choke him!

"Stop that right now!"

Hajime shouted as he rushed over to Sonia.

It al happened so fast, adrenaline shot through his body and he violently pushed Sonia away, causing her to fall to the ground.

Sonia rubbed her head and fiercely looked up.

"What are you doing fool!"

She shouted as she pushed herself up, ready to attack.

Hajime dodged just in time, and thanks to his strong arms, was able to overpower Sonia and pin her to the wall.

Sonia struggled to get away, but her attempts where useless, and she got more exhausted with each attempt.

"Listen to me Sonia! You have to remember! Remember everyone! the island of mutual killing! you're not a bad person!"

Sonia didn't seem to remember anything, and just kept on struggling.

"Remember your friends Sonia! You still remember Gundam right!?" Hajime shouted in his last attempt to calm her down.

"Gundam..."

Sonia blankly stared at Hajime, her eyes filling with tears.

She collapsed and fell to the ground, crying and sobbing out loud.

Hajime sat down besides her, patting her on the shoulder and comforting her.

It was clear now,

She remembered.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah this fic includes lots of shippings including sondam, it's not my favorite ship but it just fits well.<strong>

**The next chapters will be a bit longer but this is a prologue so**

**I while update probably once a week, but it depends on how busy I am with college.**

**See you next chapter hopefully**!


End file.
